


Five-Alarm Headaches

by LienidQueen



Category: Off the Map (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gonna miss this show for the rest of time, Post-Episode 8, it had so much potential, post-their night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LienidQueen/pseuds/LienidQueen
Summary: Set post-"It's a leaf" the 2March2011 episode . Fuller and Minard show up to work at the Clinic the day after their serious fiesta. Mina/Tommy. Rated for the makeout.*reposted from FF*





	Five-Alarm Headaches

“I seriously don’t know how to act around him anymore,” Mina complained to Brenner. “We totally made out, I mean, _really made out_ , and this morning he’s fawning over his _Cantina_ girl.”

“I think _someone_ likes him,” Brenner replied, in a very singsong-y voice.

Mina winced. “Oi, not so loud,“ she said, then quieter, “or so shrill.”

“Hangover?” Brenner asked, and Mina grudgingly nodded. “Here-“ she pulled some leaves from Zee’s garden “-these will help with the headache. But I can’t really do much about the heartache.”

Mina punched her arm as she chewed. “Not cool.”

“Since when have I been cool? Was that before or after you said you would rather die or be burned alive before you would even _touch_ Plastics?”

The glare that Brenner got in return made it totally worth it.

“I was practically intoxicated, so I can’t be held responsible for my actions,” Mina replied, holding her temple. But when she looked over at Fuller, leaning on the doorframe of the patient room talking up Alma, she almost vomited. It didn't help the tightness in her chest either.

“What about your actions while sober? Do you have a magical excuse for those?”

“Shut up,” Mina said, laughing, and then wincing because the laugh jarred her head. “Ow.”

“Listen, I gotta talk to Keenan about something,” Brenner said. “You won’t kill anyone while I’m gone? Or take any more meds?”

“No, I’m good. Go.” With a shrug, Brenner left towards Keenan’s office.

Mina looked over at Fuller standing in the doorframe talking to Alma. Just watching them made her chest tighten. Were it not for the previous night's experiences she might be concerned she was having an asthma attack. Too bad she knew it was something else. It was annoying, not being able to rely on her medical knowledge. Heartbreak was completely irrational, and medically unsolvable. And also dumb.

Right at that moment, as Mina was rubbing her sternum and hoping she didn't need to grab her inhaler, Alba's smile fell from her face. She looked about to cry and ran from the _Clinica_.

Mina walked over to him. “What’s up, Fuller?”

“Had to break up with Alma. Gave me a headache. It wasn’t pretty.”

“I could see that.” Fuller blushed. It was frankly annoying how cute it was.  _Does it have to be him?_ she asked herself, internally rolling her eyes.

“I don’t think she understood half of what I was saying, but I think she got the gist.”

“What did you say?”

“I told her ‘ _yo estaba besando una otra chica ayer_ ’. At least, that’s what Charlie told me I needed to say.” Mina had to keep from laughing.

He was a total idiot. They had been there at least four months and he had learned only basic Spanish. But she didn’t know. Maybe that was one of his adorable features. Another of which was his curly hair and quirky smile, and the way his eyes shone when he laughed.  _Ugh._

“I think she took it well, considering you told her you were kissing another woman yesterday.”

“ _That’s_ what I said? Come on, Charlie, cut me some slack! Jeez, I don’t know what I ever did to deserve this.”

“I could think of a couple of things,” Mina said, flicking his temple. He shrank away from her, clutching his forehead.

“I feel like there’s a construction crew trying to invert my skull,” he said in explanation.

“Headache?”

“I got a serious hangover from that mystic cocktail at the party last night, Min. Please don’t do that.”

“Hangover, is it?” Mina asked. He just looked so… Fuller, that Mina could hardly stand it. “I think I can fix that.”

He looked at her oddly, quirking his head.

“Close your eyes.” He raised an eyebrow, somehow resisting the urge to waggle them, but did as he was told.

She picked some of the headache leaves, and brushed one against his lips. When he opened them, she placed them inside her own mouth and kissed him.

He jolted back in surprise, but then opened his mouth, allowing her to transfer the leaves into his mouth.

“There,” she said. “Was that so hard?”

Fuller smiled. “I feel better already.”

“Headache, gone?” Mina asked, concerned.

“It’s going to be,” he replied, and Mina wrapped her arms around his neck before resting his on her hips. “How’s your hangover?”

“Getting better, thanks for asking.”

“You know you can take me to a local party anytime you want,” he said.

“I plan on it. Cantina tonight?”

“You got it,” Fuller said, kissing her one more time before Keenan rounded the corner. By the time he did, Minard and Fuller were reviewing patient lists and checking blood results, sneaking smiles at each other and trying to ignore their five-alarm headaches.


End file.
